


Hope and Fear

by JantoJones



Series: Drabbles and Dribbles (The 1st 100) [14]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 02:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6547216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JantoJones/pseuds/JantoJones





	Hope and Fear

His heart swelled with joy as his new-born son was handed to him. He was already the proud father of a beautiful daughter, and a son completed his life. The joy was suddenly superseded by conflicting feelings of hope and dread. Hope that the child would grow up to be a healthy and happy man, and dread that he wouldn't be able to safely guide the boy into adulthood. He couldn't know of the terrible horror which would soon consume the world.

As Nickolai Markovitch Kuryakin welcomed Illya Nickovitch, he could only hope his son would know happiness and peace.


End file.
